


Inevitable.

by Tara_Loves_The_Snow



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_Loves_The_Snow/pseuds/Tara_Loves_The_Snow
Summary: Found family.





	Inevitable.

Carol Danvers didn’t have family, except she did but not that she liked to think of except how she always had.

“ Carol, go slower!”

“Carol, that’s not for YOU!!”

“Your brothers NEED college Carol, YOU don’t. Find a man, settle down.”

Family, you never get over it.

Carol could never settle, Carol couldn’t get away FAST enough. The air force would pay for college and it was all the family she’d never had at home all over again. Female pilots weren’t exactly welcome even if it was the 1980s. Progress takes it’s sweet time.

Except family is also inevitable….. sometimes and sometimes it surprises you.

Carol was a rookie pilot straight out of the academy when of course she and Maria Rambeau gravitated towards each other. Maria was tough, thorough & SO brave, she’d had to be. An african american woman in the air force then pregnant, then a single mother. They both REFUSED to give up & they did it together though doubts, diapers & g-forces.

Maria & baby Monica were the family that Carol had given up on hoping for. A home, people to get up for in the morning other than herself.

LOVE

THAT, was another story all together. It was one more thing, one more complication that the world didn’t want from them.

LOVE, like family though is also inevitable.


End file.
